Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 8 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 63 }{ 9 } $
Explanation: $ = 10 - 8 \times 9 + 7 $ $ = 10 - 72 + 7 $ $ = -62 + 7 $ $ = -55 $